Nunca Duvides do meu Amor
by Salura
Summary: Uma bebe foi deixada na porta de casa do clã Hatake. Kakashi vê-se como irmão mais velho.Mas quem serão os pais dela?Kakashi é orgulhoso e não admite os seus sentimentos nem fraquezas o que acaba por fazer com que Aiko fuja da vila. Anos mais tarde, já sabendo que não e uma Hatke, Aiko volta a Konoha e anda confusa em relação aos seus sentimentos
1. sou Kakashi o teu onii-chan

"Doubt that the stars are fire, (duvida que as estrelas são fogo)  
doubt that the sun doth move, (duvida que o Sol se mova)  
doubt truth to be a liar, (duvida que a verdade seja mentira)  
but never doubt I love"(mas nunca duvides do meu amor)

William Shakespeare

Konoha 25 anos atras

– tens certeza que queres fazer isto? Não é justo para a criança - diz uma voz escondida por um manto com capuz que olhava para o casal que tinha na sua frente

– sim. sei que não é justo, mas nunca deixarei que algo lhe aconteça.

– mas crescer sem saber quem são os pais... é muito cruel

– nós sabemos mas será melhor assim

– vocês é que sabem. Deixem que trato do assunto. Vou deixar o bebé na porta de alguém de confiança.

–tens alguém em mente Orochimaru?

–sim. Eu! eu vou ficar com esta criança e cria-la como minha. Certamente que me virá a ser muito útil no futuro se for bem treinada. Quem sabe não se tornará forte

– Nós tínhamos pensado em deixa-la na porta do clã Sarotibi. Ou com o Clã Hatake. Ambos são de extrema confiança. Mas o Clâ Sarotibi talvez seja mais seguro já que tem o Sandaime.

–não concordo! Acho melhor o clã Hatake. O Hokage iria achar muito estranho deixarem-lhe um bebé na porta de casa. Não descansaria enquanto não descobrisse quem eram os pais. Além disso, Sandaime já tem um filho, o pequeno Asuma.

– e o Sakumo também tem um filho pequeno, o Kakashi.

– mesmo assim mantenho a minha opiniao. Clã Hatake será melhor. Se o inimigo pensar que esta criança é filha do Sandaime será muito perigoso para ela.

– bem, nisso tens razão Orochimaru. Certo vamos deixa-la com o Sakumo. Ele é de extrema confiança e um dos ninjas de elite da aldeia!

– certo! eu vou deixa-la lá agora mesmo!

– obrigada Orochimaru a serio- Nós ficamos te muito agradecidos - diz a mulher com lágrimas nos olhos.

–leva-a daqui por favor Orochimaru antes que mudemos de ideias. essa criança vai ser feliz!

Orochimaru sai no seu manto negro, levando um bebé recém nascido para casa do clá Hatake

– ahahahahah consegui convencer aqueles tolos a deixar a criança com o Sakumo. Será muito mais fácil para mim, quando me pirar desta maldita viça. levar a criança. Se a deixasse com o Sandaime era muito difícil rapta-la. Ele é o único que temo. Mas, deixando-a com os Hatake, será como tirar um doce a uma criança. muuhahahahhahah

Orochimaru deixa a criança na porta dos Hatake., e Sakumo, dando conta de barulho na porta vai ver e encontra a criança encharcada e gelada devido á grande tempestade que estava a haver.

– mas que raio? Está aí alguém?- Grita Sakumo olhando em volta.

– ei pai que se passa? acordaste-me com os teus berros - reclama Kakashi aparecendo na porta esfregando os olhos do sono - ei quem é esse?

– bem, não sei, deixaram-na aqui na nossa porta. Não vejo ninguém por perto. Decerto que abandonaram este bebé na nossa porta.

–olha pai, tem aqui um bilhete preso no cobertor...- diz desembrulhando o papel - o bilhete diz " por favor cuide da nossa filha, Sakumo meu amigo, contamos contigo! ass: ..." não consigo entender pai esta molhado na assinatura

– deixa ver... não acredito... Kakashi fica com ela. tenho que sair um instante

– ela? mas

–sim é uma rapariga como leste no bilhete. E sempre quiseste uma irmãzinha lembras-te? Ficaste muito triste quando a mãe morreu não só pela morte dela mas também por não poderes ter um irmão.

–mas eu queria um irmão rapaz.

– isso não se escolhe filho. Toma conta dela. Podes escolher o nome dela. Volto já não me demoro. Dá-lhe leite e muda-lhe a fralda sim?- diz sorrindo antes de desaparecer

– mas mas... mudar fralda? ai meu deus estou feito. Sou um ninja não uma mãe. Como raio se muda uma fralda?

passados alguns minutos...

–Ei até que não és assim tão má, tens uma cara muito fofinha - diz passando lhe os dedos pelo rosto- AAAIII ela lambeu-me! Bleac babaste-me todo. Que nojo! hum? que cheiro é este? oh naaaaoooo a fralda. Tenho que mudar outra vez!

– entao filhote já arranjaste um nome para a tua nova irmã?- pergunta Sakumo entrando em casa

– sim... acho eu... ela até é amorosa. lembras-te quando pedi a ti e á máe um maninho e voçes disseram que podia escolher o nome? e Que me disseram para fazer uma lista de nomes de rapaz e de rapariga? Como queria um rapaz, a lista era enorme, mas de rapariga só tinha lá um nome, o meu preferido: Aiko.

–Aiko? (Nota: Ako significa criança amorosa em japones) Aiko Hatake. Parece-me muito bem filho boa escolha

– vou tratar bem de ti Aiko. Vou chamar-te Ai mas só eu te posso chamar por esse diminutivo. e proteger-te dos rapazes claro. Não duvides disso. Eu sou o Kakashi, o teu nii-chan


	2. porque é que ele não gosta de mim?

7 anos depois

– Aiko sua idiota porque não fazes nada do que te mando? Não disse para não fazeres o jantar?

– mas eu quis agradar-te nii-chan.

–não preciso de mimos. Sei muito bem tratar de mim sozinho e não preciso de ajuda

– mas tu estiveste em missão. andas com muito trabalho tens passado por coisas más. O pai morreu ha pouco tempo e depois morreu o Obito -niichan e a Rin-neechan e agora a aldeia foi atacada e morreu o sensei-sama, o Yondaime, o ninja mais forte da aldeia! Todos era as pessoas mais chegadas a ti e sempre suportaste tudo sozinho até mesmo quando perdeste um olho e ficaste com o do Obito-niichan. Quero ajudar-te. Quase nem te vejo estás em missão sempre. E nem sequer estás comigo nem te preocupas em saber que eu há umas semanas me graduei na academia e já tenho um sensei e mais dois companheiros com quem faço missões. contei-te isso e nem me deste atenção. Não me queixei por isso mas não suporto ver-te triste e a afundares-te no trabalho só para não teres que pensar nas coisas.

– tu? missões? hunf sais a mim não há duvida. graduar cedo... muito bem. mas ainda assim eu é que mando cá em casa e não preciso de ajuda.

–ok. como queiras. desculpa - diz Ai com lágrimas nos olhos

–sua chorona. Um ninja não deve chorar

– ... já que o jantar esta pronto aproveita e come. Eu já jantei. Vou dormir.

– vai

– porque será que ele não gosta de mim? .- pensa Ai agora a chorar no seu quarto, adormecendo mais tarde por cansaço de chorar.


	3. Adeus Kakashi

Os anos passam. Ai continua a viver com Kakashi, A relação destes melhorou pois Kakashi começou a ter a personalidade que todos conhecem, mais parecida com Obito. No entanto, sempre sem oferecer o carinho que Ai necessitava e nunca teve desde a morte de Sakumo. A diferença de idades entre eles era de 8 anos mas isso nunca fez muita diferença. Ai não sabia que não era do mesmo sangue que Kakashi, o que tornava muito confuso os sentimentos que cresciam dentro dela pelo seu "niichan".

Ai chega aos seus belos e experientes 18 anos. tendo se tornado uma bela mulher, com um belo corpo e cabelos ate ao fundo das costas. Uma ninja de elite muito forte. Por vezes ela gostava de ir nas missões com a equipa 7 tendo assim conhecido Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto. Como queria ser professora, ela ajudava vários responsáveis das equipas para poder aprender, tendo assim, se tornado grande amiga de Shikamaru principalmente.

Certo dia, quando Ai regressava a casa com Kakashi...

– foi um treino óptimo!muito obrigada niichan por me ensinares a tua técnica. O Naruto disse me que também a ensinaste ao Sasuke

– sim pretendo que ele esqueça a vingança contra o Itachi

– é boa ideia realmente eheh. já sabes posso te ajudar em tudo o que quiseres

– deste assunto trato eu. além disso o Itachi Uchiha é demasiado forte para ti. Quero que fiques longe dele e da Akatsuki - diz elevando a voz de modo bruto

– calma so queria ajudar, não precisas falar-me assim já não sou uma criança a quem possas falar tao bruto. isso é tudo por causa da minha ultima missão?

– hunf já te disse que não preciso da tua ajuda e não tem nada a ver com a missão se bem que és mesmo idiota. quase morreste.

–mas o Pai, o Obito e depois tu sempre me ensinaram que os companheiros estão acima da missão. Somente pus isso em pratica.

– e quase morreste por isso. sim os companheiros estão primeiro mas tambem tens que te proteger

–mas eu prefiro morrer do que ver alguém da minha equipa faze-lo. Nunca suportaria que morressem por mim e alem disso, na minha equipa ninguém morre! Não deixo que isso aconteça

– isso as vezes é inevitável. a maioria das coisas não correm como tu queres ! és mesmo inocente! E vamos mas é mudar de assunto que este já irrita.

– mas Kakashi tu ainda pensas assim? Desde que o pai morreu que ficaste muito mal. e depois com o Obito-niichan ficaste mais simpatico mas ainda assim demasiado fechado. Vá lá abre-te mais comigo, já sabes que podes me contar tudo.

–não tens ninguem para ir chatear? O Jiraya ou a Tsunade já que gostas tanto deles?

– porque eles sempre me trataram muito bem como se fosse da família!

– então vai ter com eles. ou com o Shikamaru já que também são muito amigos. nem sei como é que ele te aguenta.

– idiota! não sei porque me estas a tratar assim Kakashi! Mas estás a passar das marcas. Tenso somente ajudar-te e tu és bruto

–ja te disse que não preciso de ajuda! alias, EU NÁO PRECISO DE TI!

– m.. maninho - diz com a voz a tremer-lhe

– sabes que mais? não aguento, toma - grita ao atirar-lhe um papel dobrado antigo - tu não és minha irmã! e dou graças por isso! foste deixada a minha porta quando eras bebe juntamente com esse papel. Não sei quem és nem quem são os teus pais nem sequer o teu nome! o nome de Aiko fui eu quem to deu! Não gosto de viver acompanhado. Desaparece! não preciso de ti nem nunca precisei!

– ... -Ai estava sem palavras e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas

–chorona! um ninja não deve chorar

– se não chorar , se não demonstrar o que sinto me torna uma pessoa como tu, então não quero ser ninja! Um ninja acima de tudo é humano! Tem sentimentos e acredito que não se deva mostra-los em missão, mas fora disso devemos mostra-los senão só nos prejudicamos. E não precisas de mim não é? Acabei de descobrir que nem sequer és meu irmão então não sei quem sou. ainda bem para ti que me contas-te isso pois assim já não tens a obrigação de lidar comigo. Não precisas de mim? OK ENTÃO ADEUS KAKASHI! - grita Aiko saindo a correr e a chorar


	4. uma nova vida

Aiko sai de Konoha e na saída choca com Tsunade

- Aiko que se passa? estas a chorar

- Tsunade. eu vou me embora! Não quero viver aqui mais. Vou viajar

- Mas que se passou?

- Por favor deixa-me ir Tsunade

- ok mas com a condição de ires viajar com o Jiraya pelo menos durante algum tempo para te adaptares já que nunca saíste da vila sem ser em missões de grupo

- ok vou ter com ele sei onde ele está

-mas que raio aconteceu para ficares assim?

- pergunta ao idiota do meu niichan, alias que afinal não é meu irmão. Afinal não sou uma Hatake. Não sei quem sou

- o que? tu já sabes a verdade?

- sim não sou uma Hatake, mas ainda não sei quem são os meus pais. Tu sabes?

- Não, nem faço ideia - diz rindo nervosa

- ok certo. Obrigada por tudo Tsunade. Adeus

e sai a correr pelos portões da vila indo ao encontro de Jiraya

...

-Mandou chamar Tsunade-sama?- pergunta Kakashi entrando no gabinete da Hokage

- sim. mas que raio aconteceu entre ti e a Aiko?

- uma discussão sabe onde ela esta? procurei-a por todo lado! Fui um idiota cretino com ela tenho que a encontrar

- não sei o que aconteceu com vocês mas o certo é que a encontrei a chorar a prantos e saiu da vila

-por isso é que não a encontrei... Quando é que ela volta?

- Kakashi, senta-te ! A Aiko saiu da vila para viajar. Ela queria ir embora sozinha mas convenci-a a viajar com o Jiraya durante uns tempos.

-como?

- sim Kakashi, no estado em que ela estava, sairia na mesma da vila. Ela estava mesmo transtornada e triste. Ela fica bem com o Jiraya.

- não duvido disso mas...

- olha se a culpa foi tua tens que respeitar a Aiko. Sei que nunca a trataste com o amor que merece por puro orgulho

-...lamento... eu aceito a decisão dela e quando ela voltar peço-lhe desculpa agora duvido que ela me queira ver. não lhe devia ter contado a verdade daquela maneira.

- Kakashi, em relação aos pais dela... bem...eu e o Jiraya somos os pais dela

- como?

- sim... nos envolvemo-nos e nasceu a Aiko. mas não queríamos filhos pois éramos os Sanins Lendários. pedimos ao Orochimaru que deixasse em tua casa ou na do Sandaime. ele convenceu-nos a deixa-la em tua casa por ser mais seguro para ela. Mas era um plano dele. Quando ele traiu a vila e tentou rapta-la de tua casa foi porque queria a Aiko como serva dele. Mas não contava que tu fosses tão forte e a conseguisses proteger. Saiu-lhe o plano furado. Desculpa Kakashi, eu estou muito arrependida mas também foi para o bem dela, Eu e o Jiraya sempre tivemos , e ainda temos, muitos inimigos, ela seria um alvo. Nunca a poríamos em perigo. Perdoa-me.

- não sou eu que a tenho que perdoar. mas sim a Ai. Estou desiludido! Mas ate compreendo. Tem que lhe contar a verdade.

- eu sei mas com o Orochimaru a solta e perigoso. ele sabe que ela é minha filha mas pensa que ela esta contigo e não se aproxima pois venceste-o quando eras mais novo. Mas a Akatsuki nao sabe quem ela é. pois se souber, estamos perdidos.

. Tsunade-sama ha mais alguma coisa que não me tenha contado?

- sim... ela é uma Jinchuuriki

- o que? não pode ser

- sim... quando ela nasceu o Orochimaru selou dentro dela a raposa negra de 11 caudas. È o bijuu inimigo mortal da Kyuubi. Mas o selo da raposa negra é muito mais forte que o da Kyuubi, nem a AIko sabe que é portadora dela. Mas se ambas as raposas se soltam será o caos. A raposa negra, tem o poder de todos os bijuus, foi criada para contrabalançar o poder do bijuu. Ou seja, se soltarmos todos os bijuus conhecidos, a raposa negra terá o poder equivalente a todos eles. Mandei a Aiko para viajar com o Jiraya para que ele a treine. ele sabe treinos para que a Aiko fique ainda mais forte. Já mandei uma mensagem ao Jiraya a avisar do sucedido.

- certo... ok isto é informação a mais para um dia.. a minha Ai... e eu fui tão cruel com ela

- aconteceu. tu gostas muito dela apenas foi um momento de cabeça quente

- pois - pensa Kakashi - o problema foi exactamente eu gostar demasiado dela

Enquanto isso

- Ei Jiraiya parece que vou viajar contigo

- Pois e! eheheh

- Vamos então para a nossa jornada

- Sim

.- Jiraya sensei vou agora começar uma nova vida


	5. Sinto a tua Falta Itachi-kun

Aiko viajou alguns meses com Jiraya. Tendo se juntado á Akatsuki como espia. Claro que a Akatsuki não desconfiava de nada. Durante 5 anos foi membro da Akatsuki. Ela cresceu, como todos os jovens, os seus cabelos compridos brancos, estavam-lhe pela cintura, e os seus olhos negros continuavam com a mesma expressão doce e triste de sempre.

agora, a Akatsuki estava praticamente extinta. A morte de Konan recentemente tinha ditado o fim de Aiko na organização.

– Não quero mais fazer parte disto - reflecte falando para os seus botões foi óptimo enquanto durou mas agora chegou a altura de voltar para Konoha

– eu sabia que tu não eras de confiança - diz Tobi aparecendo por trás de Aiko

– Madara! Assassino! Tu mataste a Konnan

– pois foi.. ela era um estorvo para a Akatsuki.. foi uma desilusão certos membros da organização

– estas a falar de mim certo?

– também mas não só.

– tu tinhas uma ideia errada da Akatsuki! Tinha pessoas de bom coração apenas corrompidas pela guerra e pelo sofrimento, tu é que achavas que eram assassinos como tu!

– eu logo vi quando o Itachi te trouxe para o esconderijo como se fosses um cãozinho abandonado, que irias dar problemas. O Itachi sempre foi um coração de manteiga. por isso teve o fim que mereceu

– NEM TE ATREVAS SEQUER A MENCIONAR O NOME DELE COM ESSA BOCA SUJA!

– uuiii tadinha toquei num ponto sensível foi? Aiko Aiko. tu e o Itachi, eu sempre soube que ele fez tudo aquilo por ti, treinar-te, tomar conta de ti, não por seres realmente uma boa aquisição para a organização mas porque lhe deste a volta á cabeça... ou melhor, ao coração. Assim como ao Deidara, e ate mesmo ao Kisame e ao Pain, e tu e a Konnan também sempre juntas, como duas miúdas..

–nos éramos duas miúdas...

– bem, não importa. Diz-me eles sabiam do teu jogo duplo?

– como?

– não me faças de parvo porque nao sou. sempre soube que eras uma espia dentro da organização. Assim como sei que a Konnan e o Pain te ajudaram a mandar algumas informações para a Hokage. So te deixaram de parte quando mataram o Jiraya e destruíram Konoha. Deves ter ficado furiosa cheia de ódio.

– somente sinto ódio por ti cretino! O Nagato arrependeu-se de tudo,, Não agiu por maldade pura mas sim por magoa e sofrimento.

– ahahaha a tua inocência é tão enjoativa! Não sei o que é que eles viram em ti. o Deidara andava todo feliz por ser teu parceiro na missão que vos deram na altura.

– ele era um miúdo Madara, apenas um miúdo mal encaminhado!

– mas o Kisame não era e andava sempre contigo e com o Itachi

– porque eu tinha com todos eles algo que tu jamais terás! Amizade verdadeira! Estou sozinha por tua causa.. tu formaste a organização e poluíste as mentes deles e mataste-os! mesmo indirectamente

– descansa, tu vais já ter com eles e mais tarde ira ter contigo ao outro mundo, o teu querido irmão adoptivo

– Kakashi! o que estas a tramar Madara?

– ora, ele é uma grande chatice no meu caminho, um enorme pedregulho no meu sapato tenho que me livrar dele para chegar á Kyuubi, e ainda tenho que descobrir onde raio está a raposa negra.

–raposa negra? que é isso?

– descobri há pouco tempo.. E um bijuu super poderoso.. o seu poder equivale ao poder de todos os bijuus. já apanhamos quase todos os jinchuurikis menos a Kyuubi e a raposa negra. mas em breve esses 2 também estarão nas minhas mãos. Só demorará mais a encontrar a raposa negra mas nada de especial ahahah. como vês, estou muito ocupado por isso vamos lá despachar isto..

Uma feroz luta toma acção. Madara vs Aiko. Aiko é muito poderosa, e tendo treinado com a Akatsuki, aprendeu muitas técnicas poderosas. Madara é muito forte e esta em vantagem.

– Madara vais paga-las - atira Aiko com um fio de sangue a sair-lhe da boca

– Madara mexe-te senão chegamos atrasados - diz Kabutomaru aparecendo

– o que? tu? eu devia ter descinfiado

– ahahahah Aiko eu e o Kabutomaru ja andamos combinados há muito tempo e nem deste conta, so te preocupavas com a Konnan

– nao tenho escolha senão fugir - pensa Aiko

Kabutamaru e Madara combinam os seus jutsos deixando Aiko muito ferida e atirando-a na ribanceira ali perto fazendo-a cair no rio.

– estou a perder os sentidos tenho que...

e antes de desmaiar, diversos flashbacks do passado da sua participação na Akatsuki lhe passam á frente dos olhos

FLASHBACK

– ei Deidara ensina-me a fazer os origamis explosivos ensinas?

– claro, sempre quis ter uma seguidora

– obrigada

–sabes, so tenho pena que sejas do lado dos bons

– o que?

– ahahah a tua cara, sei que envias mensagens para Konoha com os nossos planos, mas isso não interfere nos meus planos, alem disso nao gosto do líder é um chato por isso desde que não me traias por mim tudo bem

...

– ei Aiko vou-te ensinar uma nova técnica para quando voltares a Konoha

. Itachi tu,,,

.- sim sei que és uma espia aqui dentro

–mas como?

– ora o Deidara descobriu e ele é um desbocado

–aaah pois devia ter desconfiado

– mas descansa não te vou denunciar. também não sou assassino. Mas gostava que me ajudasses a por juízo na cabeça do Sasuke.

–claro! muito obrigada Itachi

–ora, e sabes que podes contar sempre comigo, companheira de viagem

– só companheira de viagem?

– ahahah não amues minha bela namorada, mas é verdade que gosto muito que sejamos companheiros de viagem

– eu também adoro viajar contigo e com o Kisame

Itachi sorri

...

– Kisame, por onde andaram? estive á vossa procura. onde esta o Itachi?

– Aiko, o Itachi esta morto

– o que?

– lutou com o Sasuke e perdeu.

– não não pode ser

– Aiko espera!

– NAO!

...

– Jiraya aguenta-te por favor! - Grita Aiko retirando o corpo do seu sensei da agua, cravejado com os ferros de Pain

– Aiko, não... deixa-me já não há nada a fazer

– não, sensei...

– escuta, perdoa o Nagato

– ...

– Aiko... vou te revelar o meu maior segredo... sou teu pai

– o que?

– desculpa ter-te deixado. mas não tínhamos outra escolha.. eu e a Tsunade somos teus pais... éramos os Sannis Lendários, e estávamos em tempos de guerra, tínhamos muitos inimigos era demasiado perigoso para ti, tivemos que te deixar com alguém de confiança. e alem disso tu...

– ssshhhh não fales por favor

–...

– Jiraya?

–...

– não... Pai...

...

– mas Nagato porque? não tinhas esse direito! se me querias castigar por ser uma espia era a mim que devias matar não ao Jiraya!

– matei-o porque ele se meteu no caminho. não tenho nada contra ti, quero lá saber, só me juntei a esta organização para destruir Konoha, o resto não me interessa. És boa pessoa, sai desta organização, vai viver para algum sitio longe de Konoha, não te quero matar.

– mas ... não! vou continuar o meu trabalho

– sendo assim desculpa, não te posso deixar avisar do meu ataque

Aiko desmaia com um jutso feito por Nagato

...

– Aiko, o Nagato lamenta ter-te feito sofrer e arrependeu-se por ter destruído Konoha. ele devolveu a vida a todos os que morreram na aldeia.

– e o Nagato?

–esta morto

– para devolver a vida a Konoha, ai esta a prova que sempre acreditei, o Nagato e tu são boas pessoas. Konnan vamos! anda comigo para Konoha.

– tenho que proteger o Rinnigan

– e podemos protege-lo Konnan, em Konoha viveremos com muita protecção e teremos o Naruto

– é uma boa ideia, acredito nele e o Yahiko e o Nagato também acreditariam de certeza. Dá-me uns dias para tratar de uns assuntos e depois vou contigo - explica Konnan passando a mão na cara de Aiko

– ok

...

mas esse dia nunca chegou, Konnan foi morta...

FLASHBACK OFF

– sinto a tua falta Itachi-kun - suspira Aiko fechando os olhos e sendo levada pelas correntes do rio


	6. Voltei a casa

– ok equipa vamos regressar e entregar o relatório - diz Shikamaru aos restantes

– Shikamaru esta ali alguém desmaiado - diz Sai apontando em direcção a margem do rio

todos se dirigem para lá

– esta capa, ela é um membro da Akatsuki- exclama Sai

– não, é a Aiko.. a espia infiltrada na organização... Sakura rápido

– sim... ela esta viva mas esta muito ferida... temos que a levar imediatamente para o hospital, não consigo fazer grande coisa agora.

–certo vamos. temos que avisar o Kakashi sensei

– eu trato disso - diz Guy

– Guy sensei estava aqui

– sim vinha ter com vocês para dizer que a Tsunade-sama pede para a Sakura ir para o hospital pois está a haver lá confusão

– certo vamos

– a Aiko esta muito diferente não estão?

– sim Sakura- responde Shikamaru- tem o cabelo muito mais curto e esta muito mais magra e ferida. vamos rápido

...

– Kakashi para de ler imediatamente tenho que falar contigo- diz Guy tirando o livro das maos do Jounnin

– hey calma como sabias onde estava?

– isso não importa, quando a equipa do Shikamaru voltava da missão encontrou uma pessoa desmaiada, as portas da morte na beira do rio que passa aqui perto.

– oh mas ja esta bem? era um forasteiro de alguma aldeia aliada?

– Kakashi, é a Aiko

– o que»? onde ela esta? porque não disseste logo? onde esta ela? responde!

– esta no hospital

–certo obrigada

...

– Aiko Ai Ai!- chama Kakashi entrando pelo hospital dentro

– Calma Kakashi ela esta na sala de operações - sossega-o Shikamaru- esta com a Sakura e a Tsunade-sama

– Não quero ter calma! há 5 anos que não a vejo por minha culpa! há 5 anos que a únicas noticias que tenho dela são as informações como espia

– queres ter calma sim! senão não estas a ajudar nada

– raios!- exclama Kakashi mandando um murro na parede

– heey é verdade o que ouvi? a Aiko Voltou? esta muito mal?- pergunta Naruto entrando de rompante pela sala de espera

– sim é verdade Naruto, ela esta a ser tratada

– ela tem que ficar bem

– e vai ficar descansa... aviso-vos é que ela esta muito diferente

–diferente como?

–lembram-se que ela tinha cabelo ate ao fundo das costas? agora tem pelos ombros e esta muitíssimo mais magra. e deve ter tido tempos muito difíceis pois tem muitas cicatrizes

– raios - resmunga Kakashi

– Kakashi- chama-o Tsunade- ela esta a acordar, correu tudo bem, acho que era bom vires vê-la

– claro

– ola Niichan

– baka, eu... oh Ai desculpa me por favor

– já desculpei, algumas horas depois de ter saído da vila

–porque não voltaste?

– porque fui colocada na missão de espia e alem disso, pensei que me odiasses

–aquilo foi só o momento estava de cabeça quente perdoa-me jamais te odiaria

– ok- sorri- Tsunade posso falar contigo?

– claro

– eu saio - diz Kakashi

– não.. por favor não me deixes. fica comigo por favor

– certo

– Tsunade eu estive com o Jiraya nos seus últimos momentos de vida... Ele contou-me a verdade, mãe

Tsunade e Kakashi ficam boquiabertos, Tsunade com lágrimas nos olhos sorri

– perdoa-me Aiko

– claro, ele contou-me porque vocês o fizeram. mas diz-me porque me deixaram com o Kakashi

– nos tínhamos pensado em deixar-te com o Sandaime mas foi o Orochimaru que nos convenceu a deixar-te com os Hatake sobre o pretexto de ser mais seguro mas a sua intenção era levar-te. Além disso, tu herdaste os cabelos esbranquiçados do Jiraya e os seu olhos negros, por isso, passarias muito bem por uma Hatake de sangue. Mas o que Orochimaru não contava era que o Kakashi fosse forte o suficiente para te proteger

– agora compreendo, e fiquei neste estado porque lutei com o Madara e com o Orochimaru que agora usa o corpo do Kabuto.

– ele esta vivo

– e muito forte mãe

– ele fez-te isto vai morrer!

– calma, diz me porque ele me queria?

– bem...olha Aiko tu és uma JInchuuriki

– portadora da raposa negra não e?

– como?

– o Madara antes da luta contou-me isso. ele anda a procura da raposa negra... desconfiei que fosse eu a portadora porque todos os meus ferimentos saram muito rápido, excepto estes feitos pelo Kabutomaru, o que me faz desconfiar que foi ele que a selou em mim certo?

– woaw ... e exactamente isso

– temos que proteger o Naruto o Madara vem ai para capturar a Kyuubi e matar o Kakashi

– mas também temos que te proteger a ti- diz Kakashi

– descansem, Madara ainda vai demorar a vir ate konoha tenho-o sob vigia, agora esqueçam isso, Aiko descansa para recuperares

– sim... obrigada . estou de volta a casa - sorri adormecendo


	7. estarei apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo

– ainda bem que voltaste Aiko- diz Shikamaru

– obrigada, depois de 2 semana no hospital já estava farta

– eu sei por isso e que vamos fazer esta festa para descontrair

– tive saudades tuas, continuas a ser o meu melhor amigo Shikamaru

–e tu a minha melhor amiga

– ainda me lembro quando me escapulia da Akatsuki para te responder as cartas... fomos bastante espertos

– sim em vez de te mandar cartas normais deixava-as no nosso sitio de treinos

– ehehe nunca ninguém desconfiou

– e garças a ti consegui conquistar a Temari

–fico tão feliz

– obrigada Aiko mas agora tens tu que arranjar um namorado

– porque?

– bem, nestes anos, o Naruto e a Hinata entenderam-se, a Ino e o Sai também, e ate a Tenten e o Neiji

– bem esse ultimo foi de facto uma surpresa

– pois foi.. a Kurenai ja teve o bebe, o meu futuro pupilo, e esta de luto por causa do Asuma. mas esta a recuperar muito bem

–ainda bem

– o Sasuke voltou há muito pouco tempo. A Sakura trouxe-o de volta ainda não se sabe como, e eles também estão juntos, por isso só faltas tu

– bem eu não tenho pressa

– não me digas que arranjaste namorado

– não quero falar nisso Shikamaru

– ao acredito eu tava a brincar, quer dizer que arranjaste? o que aconteceu?

– não foi bem namorado sabes? foi mais uma relação que tinha pernas para andar mas que terminou. ele foi morto pelo Sasuke

– não estas a querer dizer

– sim Itachi Uchiha. o irónico e que só quis ter algo com ele mesmo no fim... passados umas semanas ele morreu

–lamento Aiko

–obrigada... mas vamos la para a festa não quero pensar nisso

todos dançam e divertem-se

Tsunade super bêbeda dança com Aiko, já toda a gente sabia os laços família delas. No entanto, Aiko optou por manter o sobrenome Hatake pois era nesse clã que tinha sido criada.

Tsunade dança com Aiko ,assim como todos dançavam danças de pares , a certa altura, Tsunade larga Aiko para dançar com outro par, e Aiko quase choca contra Shikamaru que também estava na pista de dança. Ambos ficam a olhar-se corados. ambos os corações batiam a mil e sentiam-se muito nervosos. tudo isto durou apenas 2 segundos mas parecia durar uma eternidade. aquele nervoso era desconfortável

– que... queres dançar? - pergunta-lhe Aiko corada

– sim - responde-lhe pegando numa mão dela e colocando a outra na cintura da rapariga.

Ambos continuavam a sentirem-se estranhos e nisto a musica acaba. dançaram apenas por alguns segundos.

– querido anda dançar esta e a nossa musica - diz Temari aparecendo e puxando-o

– felizmente ninguém se apercebeu de nada - suspira Aiko de alivio mas que raio foi isto? estou toda a tremer e corada não pode ser ! - será que estou apaixonar me pelo meu melhor amigo?


	8. nao arrependo de ter estado na Akatsuki

Durante os dias seguintes, Aiko e Shikamaru mal se falaram. Ainda estavam confusos com a reacção que tiveram.

Aiko. devido ao poder do Bijuu, curou-se muito rapidamente.

Já tinha passado um mês desde a festa, e Aiko tinha percebido que não estava de todo apaixonada por Shikamaru. Não tinha compreendido o que se tinha passado naquela noite da festa, mas esqueceu o assunto ao perceber que o seu coração não lhe pertencia, além do mais, Shikamaru amava Temari com todo o seu ser.

– Aiko andas tão triste, que se passa? não estas bem? Voltaste para Konoha, arranjaste uma casa só para ti, estas a continuar os ensinamentos para professora - diz-lhe Shikamaru

– eu sei, mas a verdade é que não esqueci ainda, o Itachi. Fiquei muito magoada e nem sequer consegui dizer-lhe o quanto gostava dele.

– hum ainda não o esqueceste.. Lamento muito tenho a certeza que ele sabia dos teus sentimentos. Mas e o Kakashi?

– que tem ele?

– bem, sempre achei que entre vocês havia um carinho especial além de carinho entre irmãos. Pensei que era imaginação minha, mas depois de saber que vocês não são irmãos, tudo ficou claro.

. que disparate, achas mesmo? claro que não se passa nada entre nós mesmo que ja soubesse que não sou irmã dele há mais tempo.

– acho que te estás a enganar a ti própria.

–SHikamaru estou a luto pelo Itachi ok? Respeita isso por favor

– sim, mas olha já passou um ano desde a morte dele, ele iria querer que continuasses a tua vida e encontrasses alguém que te fizesse feliz. Além disso acho que o teu amor pelo Itachi, embora fosse verdadeiro, penso que foi apenas o ultrapassar, o seguires a vida em frente porque achas que não podias ter o Kakashi

– Shikamaru... és impossível credo estas cada vez mais parecido com o Asuma, que chato. Também não me meto entre ti e a Temari pois não?

– pronto ok eu deixo-te.. desculpa

– ok tudo bem

– bem Aiko, tenho que ir a Temari está á minha espera. Ficas bem?

– claro descansa. ate amanha

Aiko fica sozinha em sua casa, e vai para o jardim pensar em tudo o que aconteceu

– é verdade. eu quero seguir em frente mas não o esqueci. - uma lágrima escorrega-lhe pela face

Aiko tira do pescoço, um medalhão e, abrindo-o, fica a admirar uma fotografia em que esta ela e Itachi, muito sorridentes com um olhar apaixonado. Lembranças dos ensinamentos que Itachi lhe deu, momentos românticos, de tristeza, de apoio e de alegria passaram-lhe á frente como recordações que jamais seriam esquecidas

–oh Itachi queria tanto que estivesses aqui comigo, tínhamos tantos planos, sinto tanto a tua falta - soluça desatando a chorar.

– Aiko que se passa porque choras? - pergunta uma voz

– Sasuke. que estás a fazer aqui? Como entraste?

– Sou um ninja, consigo entrar em casas sabes? Mas pronto, a porta estava aberta. Eu preciso falar contigo

– acho que sei qual o assunto

– mas diz-me porque estavas a chorar?

– porque tenho saudades do teu irmão. e sei que é sobre isso que me queres falar

– sim, é exactamente isso. Desculpa, lamento imenso, mas eu pensei que o Itachi tinha morto o clã por maldade, não fazia ideia do que realmente tinha acontecido. Só o soube quando o Tobi me contou mas já era tarde demais

– sim, eu sei disso

– também sofro todos os dias com a morte dele, ainda por cima fui eu quem o matou. Eu queria destruir Konoha por cauda dos conselheiros terem ordenado a morte do meu clã, mas a Sakura fez me ver que o Itachi jamais quereria que eu tornasse a fazer o mesmo. O pior dos conselheiros ja esta morto, Danzou. Por isso não há mais ninguém com quem ajustar contas, seria matar inocentes. Acho que a Sakura tem razão, o meu irmão não iria querer que eu me tornasse um assassino traidor e sedento de sangue.

– eu sei... Sabes eu e ele falamos disso imensas vezes. Ele queria que eu o ajudasse a meter-te juízo na cabeça.

– serias minha cunhada se ele não tivesse morto

–sim , s as coisas tivessem continuado bem seria sim

– por favor perdoa-me

– sabes Sasuke, odiei-te com todas as minhas forças, quis matar-te. quis vingar o Itachi, mas depois soube que tu não sabias da verdade sobre ele e que estavas a viver com o remorso de o ter morto e compreendi que o teu amor pelo teu irmão era puro, que ainda eras o "irmãozinho tolo" de quem o Itachi tanto falava. Por isso, consegui perdoar-te. Ainda bem que te juntaste a Konoha novamente e que lutarás contra o Madara a nosso lado.

– muito obrigado Aiko. Sim não vou desiludir ninguém!

– claro, companheiro - sorri

– olha, sabes que o Itachi iria querer que seguisses a tua vida em frente, que fosses feliz com outro homem

– já és a 2a pessoa que me diz isso hoje. Acho que ainda não estou preparada para isso.

– compreendo. Mas olha, o meu irmão era única pessoa com quem te deste bem na organização?

– também gostava de saber isso, estou curioso - diz Shikamaru aparecendo em cima do muro

– ei não tinhas ido ter com a temari?

– sim mas ela ficou a trabalhar até tarde. Só sai daqui a umas horas e resolvi voltar

– e escutar as conversas alheias

– eu também estou curioso em saber como foi na Akatsuki" já contaste á Tsunade mas aqui ao teu nii-chan nada - reclama Kakashi também aparecendo ao lado de Shikamaru

– aaai - suspira Aiko - ok ok certo! pessoal querem ouvir a historia então saiam dos esconderijos, Sai, Naruto saiam dessa arvore, vão assustar os pássaros.

–como sabias?

– sabes Naruto não és propriamente perito em passar despercebido

Todos se sentam e a Aiko começa a falar.

– bem, eu fugi da vila há 6 anos atrás. Viajei alguns meses com o Jiraya, e depois mais alguns meses sozinha, tendo-me por fim juntando á Akatsuki. Foi uma tarde muito fria e eu estava no pais das Neves. Já não comia há dias e tinha tido uma batalha difícil. estava fraca por falta de alimento, Iatchi e Kisame encontraram-me. Kisame no inicio, quando viu a minha badana com o símbolo de Konoha quis me matar, Mas itachi não deixou e levou me para o esconderijo, pedindo a Pain e aos demais para me deixarem ficar pois sentia em mim um poder grande que podia ser útil. Todos aceitaram embora muitos deles contrariados. curei-me, e itachi treinou-me. Ensinou-me muitas técnicas poderosas. E aos poucos pronto, fomo-nos apaixonando

Aiko olha para o céu, ajeitando uma mecha do seu cabelo branco, antes de continuar~

– Claro que quando entrei na organizarão risquei o símbolo de konoha da minha bandana. E claro que foi tudo planeado. Jiraya sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde a Akatsuki iria ao pais das Neves. e por isso fui para lá, mas não contava passar pela fome e lutas que passei. Ia mandando toda a informação para a aldeia de modo discreto. Os meus parceiros de viagem eram o Itachi e o ~Kisame, ás vezes, fazia pequenos trabalhos juntamente com Deidara. Mas após a morte de Itachi, passei a viajar com Pain e Konnan. Estes eram os únicos com quem eu me dei bem na organização.

Aiko volta o seu olhar para Shikamaru

– Odiava o Hidan e o Kankuzo com todas as minhas forças e claro também ao Madara. Os restantes eram-me indiferentes. MAs o Hidan e o Kankuzo eram, alem de Marada claro, os mais cruéis e maldosos que alguma vez conheci. Nunca confiaram em mim por isso não consegui descobrir o ataque aos membros do grupo ao qual pertenceu Asuma. Se eu soubesse poderia tê-lo evitado. Lamento tanto.

– não Aiko, eles eram muito fortes, nós sabíamos que o Asuma seria um alvo. Não te culpes por favor - diz Shikamaru

– obrigada - sorri Aiko - bem, após a luta com o Sasuke e a morte de Itachi e Akatsuki, sofreu um enorme abalo. Cada vez éramos menos membros. Quando a Konnan e o Nagato me contaram o que pretendiam fazer a Konoha, logo a seguir a terem morto Jiraya, claro que tentei impedir, mas eles deixaram-me inconsciente e não pude fazer nada. Estive há pouco tempo com a Konnan, e ela queria vir comigo para Konoha, mas foi morta pelo Madara.

– até os seu próprios companheiros ele mata - diz Naruto com raiva

– bem é essa a historia, claro que a morte deles me afectou imenso mas a do itachi foi a pior. E a da Konnan também, Nao sei onde +e que ela terá escondido o Rinnigan. Aquele que deixou no corpo de Nagato era um Genjutso. Descobri isso recentemente quando ouvi Madara falar com raiva por não ter conseguido o Rinnigan. Adorava saber onde é que a Konnan o escondeu.

– bem, havemos de descobrir! - diz Naruto - tenho certeza

– estou a ver que apesar de teres feito o trabalho de espia de apegaste muito a eles - diz Sai

– sim, foi um erro, um ninja não deve mostrar sentimentos durante as missões, mas aconteceu.

. não Ai, não digas isso por favor - suplica Kakashi - eu estava tão errado quando me zanguei contigo por causa disso. Um ninja deve se controlar sim, mas è humano sentir. e tu deves continuar a mostrar o que sentes. Trabalhaste muito bem na Akatsuki, Não deves arrepender-te de nada

– sim eu sei. Mas pus em risco a missão. Mas nisso concordo. Eu nunca me arrependerei de ter feito parte da Akatsuki. Agora temos que manter segredo de onde se encontra a raposa negra e de vencer o Madar e descobrir onde esta o Rinnigan.

– sim! - afirmam todos

– e vamos te proteger Aiko - exclama Naruto

– sim - diz Sasuke- e não vamos deixar que Madara descubra que és a portadora da raposa negra nem que ela tome conta de ti

– obrigada pessoal. Mas temos que proteger o Naruto que é o principal alvo de Madara, e também Kakashi e sasuke pois vocês os 3 são os mais procurados pelo Madara e Kabutomaru.

–juntos vamos vencer - grita Naruto

– se os sentimentos de todos forem iguais, isso tor_na_rá o grupo indestrutível para vencer o inimigo devido a essa força conjunta construída sob a confiança, amizade, esperança e amor - diz Sai muito seriamente

– como e? - exclamam todos espantados

– Sai, meu amor - suspira Ino atirando-se para o colo de Sai - és tão sábio e querido

– hum? - pergunta Sai confuso olhando para Ino - mas querida eu só estava a ler o que diz aqui olha - explica apontando para o seu livro

todos capotam

– AAAAAHHHHH Ino não me batas que se passa? - grita Sai fugindo da fúria da namorada

– és um idiota! nem sei o que vi em ti. pareces sábio e todo filosófico mas não passa de pura encenação

– aahahahahahahahhahah- Aiko rebenta a rir deitando-se no chão agarrada a barriga - já não me ria assim há tanto tempo!

– correcção, tu nunca te riste assim, sempre foste uma trombuda sem sentido de humor - diz Kakashi provocando Aiko

–repete lá idiota-niichan - resmunga Aiko sentando-se em cima dele - já que estas tão engraçadinho que tal o pessoal ficar a conhecer o que esta por baixo da mascara? Muahahahhaha

– SIM!- grita Naruto,- eu quero ver a cara do sensei!

– terá dentes de coelho? - pergunta Sasuke

– ou lábios grossos? - continua Sakura

– ou então boca pequena - diz Naruto

– pessoal, pessoal, ele tem uma cara perfeitamente normal - sossega Aiko

– como sabes? - pergunta Naruto

– baka, cresci com ele -.- mas se querem tanto saber vejam

Aiko dirige-se para Kakashi e coloca-lhe a ponta dos dedos dentro da mascara. Todos olham de olhos arregalados e atentos para não perder um segundo daquela revelação

– bem, debaixo desta mascara... - diz Aiko

– debaixo dessa mascara - repetem os demais

– está naturalmente outra máscara - continua Aiko sorrindo

Todos capotam

– AAAAHHH agora chega! Shikamaru - chama Naruto olhando para ele

– certo!. Técnica da prisão de sombras - invoca Shikamaru percebendo o plano o de Naruto e prendendo Kakashi

– boa Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura vamos ver a cara do Sensei

– haaii!

E a equipa 7 aproxima-se do professor para finalmente desvendar o mistério que lhes causa curiosidade há anos. Aiko chega-se um pouco para o lado para poder apreciar pois ela sabia exactamente o que iria acontecer

Naruto aproxima-se e coloca a mão na mascara do professor enquanto este se mantinha calado com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

– agora veremos o rosto! . diz Naruto retirando a máscara - AAHHHHHHHHHHH naaaooo outra mascara?

E naruto começa a retirar mascara atrás de mascara ate que chega a sétima mascara e já esta muito irritado

– isto nunca mais acaba datebayo! - resmunga Naruto

– isto é irritante - dizem Sakura e Sasuke

– calma Naruto essa mascara é a ultima, ele usa 7 mascaras porque é o numero favorito dele - explica Aiko

– JA NOS PODIAS TER DITO ISSO! - gritam os jovens

– ehehe gomen

– è agora - Diz Naruto suando - A ultima mascara, finalmente

Naruto coloca a ponta do indicador dentro da mascara sentido finalmente a pele de Kakashi.

– vamos la Naruto já não aguento esta curiosidade - exclama Sakura

– Naruto posso ter direito ás minhas ultimas palavras antes de fazeres isso? - pergunta Kakashi

– sim porque não? que queres dizer?

– bem , és mesmo muito parecido com "ele" sabes? é uma das razoes pela qual começo a gostar de ti - diz Kakashi com um olhar e sorrisos meigos

–AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH -grita Naruto largando a mascara e se afastando do sensei - para trás, sensei nao... que nojoooo!

– bleac - exclama sakura

– ... - Sasuke fica com ar de enjoado

– Ahahahahahahhahahahahahah - Aiko deita-se no chão agarrada á barriga de tanto rir

– eeei! tu já sabias que isto ia acontecer nao ja? - pergunta Naruto a Aiko furioso

– ja claro ahahahahhah, eu conheço o Kakashi muito bem ahahhahah, foi demais ahahahah a tua cara aahahahahha doi me a barriga de rir. Já sabia que tu irias interpretar as palavras dele mal.. ahahah ele esta a comparar-te com o melhor amigo dele que já morreu porque ele tinha uma personalidade muito parecida com a tua.

– odeio-te - atira-lhe Naruto amuado

– é, ela costuma ter esse efeito nas pessoas. é horrorosa e mal humorada - diz Kakashi baixinho provocando Aiko

– o que? - grita Aiko com o olhar flamejante - idiota! toma

E ouve-se um som abafado seguido de um corpo bater contra um muro, fazendo uma enorme fissura na parede. Aiko tinha mandado um murro a Kakashi e ele tinha sido projectado contra o muro desmaiando com os olhos em redemoinho

– hunf, idiota - continua Aiko a resmungar

Todos estavam assustados

– assustador, ela é tão má como a Sakura - diz Naruto

– estavas á espera de que idiota? ela é filha da Tsunade-sama e eei espera lá que queres dizer com tao ma como eu? - pergunta Sakura furiosa - eu não sou ma seu idiota

– ok ok desculpa Sakura-chan! eheh Hinata vamos por-nos a andar antes que sobre para mim! adeusinho. Fui! - diz saindo a correr arrastando Hinata pela mão

– oopaa tenho que ir buscar a Temari eheh - diz Shikamaru nervoso saindo também a correr

– pois e eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa que não é aqui adeus - diz Sasuke saindo a correr seguido de Sakura Sai e Ino

– eei esperem e o Kakashi? - grita-lhes Aiko - oh boa agora tenho um idiota desmaiado no jardim. que sorte a minha - diz ironicamente revirando os olhos


	9. é tempo de voltar a abrir o teu coração

– aaii a minha cabeça - queixa-se kakashi acordando

– pudera bateste com ela na parede

– e porque terá sido não é?

– não me tivesses provocado - responde Aiko amuada

– os outros?

– já foram embora.

– com medo do teu mau humor não?

– sim - diz Aiko baixando os olhos

– admitiste?wow! tás a sentir-te bem?

– só tou pensativa mais nada.

– Ok ok. Olha Ai porque mudaste de visual?

– bem o corpo mudou por ele, cresci. O cabelo cortei-o uma vez a lutar com Madara. ele prendeu-me pelos cabelos e para fugir-lhe, cortei-os. Porque?

– nada. Tas gira assim

– ah arigatou

– lamento pelo Itachi

– tudo bem não quero falar disso

– mas sabes que te faria muito bem falar, desabafar e chorar! Conheço te sei que guardas essas tristezas para ti e isso não e nada saudável.

– ...

– vai la Ai, confia em mim! Antes confiavas mais em mim

– desculpa Kakashi mas, fiquei muito mais desconfiada das pessoas depois de tudo o que aconteceu

– ainda estas chateada comigo pelo que te disse? Aquilo de não servires para nada e da maneira como te tratei? Desculpa Ai, eu disse aquilo da boca pra fora

– sim eu sei, e já te perdoei não te preocupes

– entao o que se passa? - pergunta preocupado sentando-se na relva a seu lado

– vejo todos felizes, mas não consigo deixar de me sentir culpada. Tantas mortes, tanto sofrimento. E eu própria acabei por sofrer imenso.

– sei bem como é perder alguém que se ama

– sim eu sei, o Obito, o Minato, o Sakumo...

– exacto

– es mesmo o meu herói sabes? sempre te admirei por essa forca em seguir em frente

– eles quereriam que eu seguisse, assim como o meu pai, o Obito, a Rin o Minato e tenho a certeza que o Itachi, Konnan e Pain também. Eles gostavam de ti eram teus amigos só te querem feliz

– Obrigada Kakashi, eu sei disso mas é difícil.

– pois é. mas eu estou aqui contigo para tudo.

– Obrigada niichan

– não somos irmãos

– eu sei mas crescemos juntos ehehe

– Ai e entao a pergunta do Shikamaru? Porque não arranjas outro homem?

– bem, eu agora sinto me com medo de partir para outra relação. Amei mesmo o Itachi sabes?

Kakashi acena com a cabeça, e um olhar triste pois aquelas palavras tinham lhe ferido o coração

– mas vais ficar sozinha para o resto da vida? Não há mais ninguém que queiras amar?

– ahaha Kakashi, isso não se escolher. Claro que não quero ficar sozinha, quero ter alguém que me ame e que eu ame, mas é difícil. quem sabe um dia encontre alguém que me ame.

– nao é assim tao dificil, ha anos que tens um homem a teu lado que te ama - afirma sorrindo corado

– hein? Como sabes?

– aah nada, apenas sei ehehe - explica embaraçado

– hum... - Ai olha desconfiada franzindo o sobrolho - Ok se tu o dizes

– olha Ai as estrelas hoje estao lindas nao estao? Sempre adoraste deitar na relva e olhar as estrelas

– e tu tambem, foste tu que me pegaste esse habito

Ambos se olham e sorriem.

– Kakashi tira a máscara, ha anos que não vejo a tua face

– claro - diz ele retirando a mascara

– Continuas na mesma - sorri Aiko - (e cada vez mais lindo) - pensa ela

– eheheh

– que foi? - pergunta Aiko confusa - de que te ris?

– estava aqui a lembrar-me de quando éramos mais novos. ahahaha lembras-te de quando andávamos a luta?

– aah isso era sempre. andávamos constantemente a discutir porque tu me provocavas

– pois, mas olha que tu é que me punhas com os nervos a flor da pele

– eheheh pois era lembraste daquela vez que te irritei a chamar te?

FLASHBACK

Aiko procurava Kakashi e encontrou-o enconstado a uma parede de casa

Kakashi tinha decidido ignora-la pois sabia que ultimamente tudo o que ela fazia era chatea-lo. Aiko viu-o e resolveu ir ter com ele

– Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, Niichan Niichan Niichan Niichan Niichan Niichan Niichan Niichan, Niisan Niisan Niisan Niisan, Niisan, Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi...

– PELO AMOR DE DEUS O QUE FOI? - grita Kakashi perdendo a paciencia

– ola - diz Aiko com o sorriso e olhar mais fofo do mundo

– ... - Kakashi com uma gota na cabeça e sentindo-se muito estúpido

FIM DO FLASHBACK

– pois foi ahahahahah foi demais

Aiko deita-se na relva seguida de Kakashi

–Doubt that the stars are fire,  
doubt that the sun doth move,  
doubt truth to be a liar,  
but never doubt I love - proclama Kakashi

– ehehe desde que sou pequena que me dizes essas palavras

– porque têm muito significado e sao lindas

– la isso sao

Kakashi e Aiko olham-se ao mesmo tempo e começam a aproximar se um do outro. Kakashi coloca a sua mao no rosto da rapariga e esta coloca a sua mao no peito definido do homem que se encontrava á sua frente. Aproximam se e finalmente beijam-se. Os labios dela era quentes e doces e os dele eram sensuais e viciantes. Kakashi puxa Aiko mais para perto de si abracando-a quando...

– Nao - diz Aiko - nao eu nao posso desculpa, isto nao devia acontecer entre nos.

Kakashi olha-a confuso

– Kakashi eu tenho medo. Admito que o Shikamaru tinha razão quando disse que sempre senti por ti algo mais do que amor de irmãos. Sim, mesmo sem saber que não éramos do mesmo sangue sempre fui apaixonada por ti, mas isso é passado, já foi há anos, Entretanto encontrei o Itachi e amei-o mesmo muito. Olha eu quero estar contigo, quero beijar te, quero abraçar te mas, o Itachi foi demasiado importante na minha vida e tenho medo de não o ter esquecido. Estou confusa, e não te quero magoar, não te quero dar falsas ilusões. Desculpa mas vai te embora por favor. - pede com lágrimas nos olhos

– Sim eu vou - diz Kakashi magoado e tristes - mas lembra-te, já está na altura de voltares a abrir o teu coração e amares novamente alguém. Não tens culpa nenhum das mortes deles, nem do que aconteceu com o Iatachi. Tu não tens culpa de nada. Volta a abrir o teu coração ou serás infeliz para sempre! - E volta-se virando costas e saindo rapidamente de casa de Aiko.


	10. Amo-te

Aiko vai dormir. Sentia-se cansada psicologicamente com o que se tinha passado com Kakashi. Sim, ela sabia que sempre o amara, mas depois tinha havido o Itachi e também o amou. Porém, Itachi estava morto. E Kakashi, o primeiro homem que Aiko amou, estava ali, e gostava dela de igual forma. Sabia que faria tudo para a fazer feliz

– como é possível estar apaixonada por um homem mais velho, que ainda por cima me criou como irmã! Isto é tão confuso - Pensa Aiko

No dia seguinte

– bom dia mãe - diz Aiko cabisbaixa

– Aiko ola, que se passa? porque é que estas aqui tao cedo?

– preciso de conselhos de mulher, de uma mae

– claro - diz Tsunade um tanto embaraçada - que te preocupa?

– Kakashi

– oh não me digas que discutiram outra vez! Não vais deixar a vila novamente não podes

– não, não tem nada a ver com isso - descansa-a Aiko

– tem a ver que o Kakashi a beijou e ela ficou confusão porque sempre gostou dele mas também gostou do Itachi e esta com medo de se envolver

– Shikamaru?- Diz Aiko espantada

– yo - responde-lhe o amigo

– como raio sabes isso?

– sabes que desde que voltaste me certifico todas as noites que tas bem, e vi a cena do beijo, juntando com conversa sobre o Itachi que tivemos ante senão e difícil perceber

– odeio-te - resmunga Aiko

– tou a ver o problema - diz Tsunade - mas é muito fácil resolver, aceita namorar com o Kakashi tens a minha aprovação

– mesmo já lhe disse isso - diz Shikamaru

– ok pessoal agora a serio vocês ao menos percebem o que sinto?

– sim claro filha, eu amei mesmo o meu falecido namorado mas a pessoa que amei mesmo a serio foi o Jiraya, desde criança

– estou a ver que isto é mal de família - resmunga Aiko

– de qualquer modo Aiko, sabes bem que o Kakashi é uma pessoa fantástica, conhece-lo muito bem e sempre o amaste, que tens a perder? nada! a ganhar muito e se de facto não resultar entre vocês, coisa que não acredito, ser sempre amigos tenho certeza. O Sakumo, Minato, Obito, Rin e o Jiraya e Asuma de certeza que ficariam felizes por vos ver juntos - diz Tsunade seriamente

– vou ver... tenho que pensar... não o quero magoar

– mas ao não magoares a ele, estas a magoar-te a ti - diz Shikamaru

– ...

Aiko volta para casa.

Passa uma semana desde o beijo entre ela e Kakashi

Aiko chega de um dia a dar aulas, mas em vez de ir para sua casa, vai ate a de Kakashi e bate a porta.

– oh olá Ai - dix Kakashi ao vê-la

– yo... olha... estas ocupado?

– não... ia agora ver se arranjava algo para jantar

– queres vir jantar comigo?Tenho saudades de ir ao tio do Ramen

– ok claro vamos - diz sorrindo

Jantam muito divertidos como se não tivesse passado nada e no fim, passeiam ate que se faz tarde e Kakashi acompanha Aiko a casa. Aiko tinha se mantido calada na ultima hora.

– pronto Ai estás entregue - sorri Kakashi ao deixa-la na porta de casa

Kakashi dá-lhe um beijo na testa e vira-se para se ir embora quando sente uma mão a agarrar o seu braço

–Aiko?

– por favor... não...não me deixes sozinha por favor...- soluça Aiko chorando

Kakashi fica confuso por uns segundos, mas logo sorri e abraça-a

Aiko puxa-o para dentro de casa, arrancando-lhe a mascara e beijando os seus lábios com desejo e necessidade, como se a sua vida dependesse disso..

– Amo-te - sussurra Aiko aos ouvidos de Kakashi

– e eu a ti Ai, finalmente posso dar te todo o meu amor por ti

Aiko e Kakashi vão se beijando, indo contra os moveis da casa, enquanto se despem, em direcção ao quarto de Aiko, deitando-se ambos na cama ja quase despidos

Beijavam-se com amor e carinho. Todo o sentimento que esconderam durante anos. Ambos estavam calmos e serenos pois sabiam que os esperava uma noite de amor puro


	11. O Sonho

Aiko e Kakashi estavam completamente despidos. Gemidos de prazer enchiam o quarto. Eles estavam sincronizados como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro

Kakashi beijava o pescoço de Aiko, provocando lhe arrepios de prazer, enquanto esta, lhe arranhava as costas deixando-o louco. Ele foi descendo os seus lábios ate ao peito da rapariga e dai, para a barriga, provocando-lhe algumas cócegas. Beijaram mutuamnete, todos os centímetros de pele um do outro. Aiko senta-se em cima da barriga de Kakashi e colocando os seus lábios no pescoço do copy ninja, faz-lhe um chupão arrancando-lhe um grito de prazer. Aiko sobre um pouco os seu lábios no pescoço dele, brincando com o lóbulo da orelha do jounnin e metendo-lhe a língua na orelha.

nessa altura, Kakashi perdeu todo o controle e, empurrando Aiko contra a parede na qual a cama estava encostada, penetra-a com cuidado e carinho mas alguma urgência, arrancando um pequeno gemido de dor á rapariga, mas que num ápice foi substituído por prazer.

Os seus movimentos eram sincronizados, as respirações e ate o bater do coração. Tudo neles era sincronizado.

Chegaram juntos ao êxtase, mas Kakashi não saiu de dentro de Aiko. Não. Havia demasiado desejo mutuo para pararem tão cedo. Navia demasiada necessidade de demonstrar o amor que sentiam.

Kakashi deitou Aiko com carinho e recomeçou os movimentos da cintura.

Amaram-se varias vezes naquela noite, adormecendo por fim, devido a exaustão.

Adormeceram abraçados e com um sorriso nos lábios.

...

–Aiko,Aiko - chama uma voz conhecida

– ha? não pode ser Konnan, Nagato voces

– estamos mortos...tu estas a dormir, mas o nosso espírito acedeu a tua mente. Temos algo importante a dizer-te

– sim estou a ouvir

. o Madara esta furioso porque não encontra o verdadeiro rinnegan nem a raposa negra. Ele e o Kabutomaru estão cada vez mais perigosos, Irão atacar a vila em breve. Mas vocês não conseguirão lutar sozinhos. O Itachi tem um poder muito útil

– mas ele esta morto

–sim

– então não entendo

– tu tens o Itachi e o Nagato e a mim dentro de ti. O Madara não encontra o que quer porque esta escondido em ti

– falas na raposa negra? eu sei k sou uma jinchuuriki mas..

– não... não e a raposa negra...é o poder que Madara procura

– Rinnigan

– procura dentro de ti. Recebeste a herança de Nagato e de Itachi. O itachi é o segredo para vencerem a batalha

– esperem não vão - grita Aiko

– ...

Tudo se começa a esmorecer. primeiro tornam-se sombras, depois escuridão

...

– NAO!-Aiko acorda suada e com o coração a bater muito depressa

Ela levanta-se e corre para o quarto de banho. Passa a cara por agua para se acalmar e Olha-se ao espelho ficando paralisada com o que vê.

– KAKASHI!

– que foi que se passa? - Pergunta o jounnin aproximando-se dela

– convoca uma reunião de emergência já!. Chama a equipa Kakashi nova (Naruto, Sasuke,Sakura, Sai e Shikamaru) e a Tsunade! Agora por favor!

– mas Ai... ooh!- exclama olhando o reflexo dela no espelho - tu..

– eu sei acabei de descobrir! por isso pedi a reunião! vai por favor

– Certo - e desaparece

– isto não esta a acontecer - suspira Aiko


End file.
